


The Pumpkin Party

by MysteryPines



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gotta wait for it though, Halloween Costumes, Hotel Sex, M/M, Pumpkins, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPines/pseuds/MysteryPines
Summary: There's a rather peculiar tradition/obsession Steel City seems to have with Halloween and pumpkins. Every year official parties would pop up around town and the only admission is to bring a carved pumpkin on the property. Roy and Garth to go one almost every year. And as usual, it always ends up with one or both of them renting a room for when things get heated.





	1. Hotel Arrival and Nightwings Booty

Halloween night in Steel City feels just the same as it does anywhere else. I mean, it would be very odd if it were different. Worrisome if that contrast had a sinister background. Good thing that's not the case though. 

Every year on October 31st Steel City would have parties littered all around town. Costume parties. But not just any costume parties. It's a party where the only thing you need to gain omission is to have a hand carved pumpkin with you upon arrival. 

Why? 

Frankly, no one knows how that tradition started. In most places where the parties are scheduled there aren't any pumpkin contests going on so some assumed it was just a way of citizens showing how much they appreciated the holiday (as well as for display). 

However, there isn't a specification following the sizes of said pumpkins so people would often try to bring either the most extravagant or cheat by carrying the tiniest carved pumpkin in existence. 

Roy Harper, AKA Speedy, the archer of Titans East, was a part of the percentage of people whom carved and taken one of those itty-bitty store bought pumpkins to enter one particular hotel. He was rather proud of his creation he carried gingerly in his hands. In Roy's opinion it's small size allowed him easier focus on the detailed sun rays without worrying about wasted space. 

Anywho! 

Roy decided to dress up as his mentor, Green Arrow, for the occasion just to spite the old millionaire. News travels fast, plus Ollie is still trying to keep taps on him like he's Batman or something. Roy wonders when his former mentor would stop prying into his life, private and heroics. But Oliver Queen does it because he's worried about the kid. Roy knows it and appreciates how Ollie still cares for him. It just becomes a nuisance after a while. If he does something Ollie doesn't approve of Roy gets a call in the middle of the night with the older man yapping his ear off. Not to mention there is still a sort of enmity between them that they've been ignoring for years causing one of them to lash out at the other for either petty or major reasons. 

Hence the modified Robin-Hood-turned-Green-Arrow costume. Roy's even temporarily dyed his hair blonde for the occasion. His own arrows only added to the authentication of the costume. 

After Roy was granted access through the hotel entrance, all the while receiving compliments about the accuracy of his costume (_If only they knew_, Roy smirks to himself), he immediately started looking for his lover in the building. 

Roy explored the front desk area where he found a stand of strawberry water. Now I mean there were _actual_ strawberries floating at the top of the glass tank, none of that artificial junk. 

The archer grabbed a plastic cup from a stack beside the tank and filled it to the brim. He pulled out his Titans communicator and called Aqualad. Roy took leisure sips of his water, tasting the tint of strawberry in it as his communicator rang and rang with no answer. 

There was a light beep and Roy spoke, "Hey Garth, where are you? I'm at the party in the Wheaton Hotel. Call me back when you get this." he ended the message and pocketed his communicator. Roy casually leaned against the front desk as he anxiously chewed the inside of his cheek. 

Garth left the tower no later than he did, even though they didn't see each other due to their Halloween rule that forbade them from seeing the other in their costumes (it made the occasion much more exciting and/or terrifying) like a couple on their wedding day. At times it gets in the way of their hero duties, like last year there was a bank robbery but Aqualad backed out since he and Speedy were dressed up for Halloween and his commitment to their relationship was much greater. Bumblebee was pissed about the whole debacle until she eventually dropped it while coming up with a solution to call in whichever Titan, Aqualad or Speedy, who benefit the situation better on all Hallows Eve. She often calls one without informing the other sometimes. Which would've been fine if Roy didn't worry so much. 

Roy tried to find something to distract him from another worry wart moment. The archer wandered around the lobby for a bit. There were a few people here and there socializing without the nuisance of the loud environment of the ballroom where most of the party goers were at. The sound of the loud music and chatter of the people was muffled slightly by the hotel's thick walls. 

Just when he thought about going into ballroom to look for any sign of his Atlantean lover, Roy spotted something he hadn't expected to see this evening. Something that stuck out so much like a drop of food coloring in a bowl of white flour, even when that flour is a bunch of similarly dressed patrons roaming around the foyer, it was unmistakable. 

Dick Grayson's ass is in the house! 

And getting grabbed by an older gentleman in a pirate's outfit. 

Roy watched with widened eyes as the former Robin made out with the man for a minute before they separated. The man whispered something into Dick's ear to make him nod with near eagerness. The pirate man grinned with satisfaction, then he strode towards the front desk. 

Roy couldn't help but rush over to greet him. "Hey Dick!" 

Dick quickly turns at the mention of his nickname. His face, although surprised, brightens at the sight of Roy. 

"Roy," Dick exclaimed response. Roy had to move his water and pumpkin to his right hand and crook of his elbow as they grabbed each other's left forearms in a comrade's handshake. Roy couldn't help but notice how Dick's hair grew to fall just above the shoulder frame a strong tender face partially hidden by his domino mask. "I didn't know you were gonna be at this party." 

"Dude, I didn't know you were gonna be in this town," Roy fired back grinning. "What brings you here?" 

"Oh, nothing much. Just getting away from hero life for a night is all." Dick said, nonchalant. 

Roy hummed suspiciously, "Nothing else? Or does it have something to do with a certain mercenary checking in at the front desk?" 

Dick frowns. 

"It's none of your business." 

"Ouch," Roy visibly winced. "Touched a nerve there. Didn't think it would be that big of a deal-oh yeah! Have you seen Garth anywhere?" 

Dick shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him tonight. Do you know what he's dressed as?" 

Roy was about to say something only to close his mouth shut in thought. "I don't know," he shrugs. "Garth and I have this thing where we don't see each other in our costumes until we meet up at a party or specified destination." Roy sipped his water. 

"Oh that's real helpful," Dick crosses his arms over his chest. 

"Speaking of which," Roy had his left hand (more wrist since the pumpkin was back in that hand) on his hip as he gestured to Dick's attire with his water cup, "What exactly are you wearing?" 

Dick smirks holding his arms out to show off his outfit. He wore his everyday domino mask with black leather from his long-sleeved top-the two bottom buttons undone showing off his midriff-, fitted gloves, tight pants and his usual black boots. (If you're having trouble imaging it, which I don't see how that would be a possibility, imagine the leather outfit from the beginning of Halle Barry's "Catwoman" before it changed from normal sexy to unnecessarily sexy.) "Like it? What do ya think?" 

"I think you look like the most expensive hooker on the planet," Roy comment may have been too blunt then he wanted it to come out as. Dick didn't seem phased, however. His smirk only deepens with the spark of an imp from Hell glimmering in his eyes. 

"As long as we agree that not even Bruce and Ollie combined can afford my ass," Dick quips. 

Roy cringes. "I really dislike your crudeness." 

"Hey," Dick shrugs, "not my fault you can't handle it. Besides, we're just different shades of crude." He spots Slade coming back towards them. "If you're still wondering whether or not Garth was ever here his pumpkin should be at the table near the dining area. While you're at it look around for mine. It's the big one with the SuperBat carving." 

"Oh cool," Roy holds up his own small pumpkin. "Mine's is sun rays." Dick gave the pumpkin an contemplative, "Huh", nodding. 

"It's rather infantile if you ask me," said pirate Slade as he approached the two boys. 

"Oh, lay off Slade," Dick said halfheartedly as the older man wraps an arm around his waist. "You know he's simple." 

Roy glared at them with a frown that also came off as a pout, a frout if you will. 

"Well," started Slade, "if that will be all, then let's leave Hunger Games Peter Pan to his own devices." 

"Hunger Games!?" Roy repeated in bewilderment. He looked over his costume with such frantic insecurity he almost spilled his drink. "But-but, I'm Green Arrow." 

Slade chuckles darkly. "I know. I was only teasing you. Farewell! Come, Little Bird," he grabs Dick by the wrist leading him towards the elevator. 

"See you later Roy!" the Titan's leader waved the archer goodbye, falling in line with the pirate dressed mercenary. "Good like finding Garth!" 

"Thanks!" Roy waved back until they disappeared behind the closing doors of the elevator. Anyone looking close enough would have spotted the genesis of a heated PDA between the two men as the elevator worked it magic.

Taking the former Robin's advice Roy checked out the tables in the dining area. There were over a hundred pumpkins lounging around cramped atop of dining tables. There was no organization among the pumpkins resting here. Pumpkins were placed wherever patrons found a spot that wasn't the floor. So some tables held mostly small pumpkins where it looked like an attempt to gang up on the larger minority pumpkins and vice versa.

Roy didn't have to look for too long to find Dick's pumpkin. It was a big one.

Like the Titan leader had said it was a SuperBat carving. An 'S' was carefully carved into the shape of the silhouetted bat symbol where the ends of the letter overlapped the wings to keep it in place. But there was another pumpkin next to it. It had initials as well except with a sharp stylized look inside a circle with the letters 'SR', again the the ends of the letters reaching outside of the circle to keep it all intact. The one big difference between this carving and Dick's SuperBat carving is how clean the incisions were in the pumpkin's flesh around the initials compared to the rough jagged lines and curves of 'S' inside the bat and the bat itself. Roy had a pretty good idea who the "SR" pumpkin belongs to yet he sets the thought aside to go looking for Garth's.

Luckily for him their Halloween abstinence rule doesn't apply to their pumpkins. Roy kept the size and the carving design Garth made in mind as he examined the rest of the pumpkins. Roy had to go through about twenty tables until he found what he was looking for.

It was the only regular sized pumpkin amongst a gathering of miniature ones. Garth had cleverly carved ocean waves onto the bottom half of the pumpkin; the sand imagery were holes poked above the waves, obviously executed by an ice pick, and a line behind it all indicating where the sand had ended in the background.

Roy placed his small pumpkin with the 'sun rays' atop the larger one within the crook between the stem and the pumpkin itself, completing the image.

Roy smiled fondly. His Atlantean _is_ here, but the question is _where_ is he?

Not too long after he that thought passed through, he received a text on his Titan's communicator. From Garth!

It said, _Hey Roy, sorry I missed your call. Jericho is here and he needed my help with something. _

_S'__okay, Rainbow Fish,_ Roy replied. _The Squirts here? Really? I've gotta see this. I'll be there in thirty seconds!_


	2. United Wilson Siblings and Kevin's Awesome Batman Cosplay

Immediately after sending Garth the message Roy had dashed in the direction of the ballroom, all the while his water remained miraculously inside the cup with nary a drop spilled. Inside he found a sea of people dressed up as either heroes, villains, or the stereotypical Halloween costumes: ghosts, witches, zombies, devils, etc. Decorations consisted of black and orange streamers, hanging jack-o-lanterns, fake cobwebs, skeletons, tombstones. People danced to the beat of Alien Ant Farm's cover of "Smooth Criminal" blaring from the speakers decorated with way too many pumpkin stickers between a DJ in a Ghostface mask....wearing a pumpkin suit.

It wasn't too terribly cramped but the sheer amount of people inside made the search for Garth much like looking for a needle in a haystack. Difficult yet not completely impossible. Roy sent another message asking for Garth's current location for insurance. He didn't receive a reply. So he proceeded to seek him out.

During his objective Roy found some interesting costume choices. He socialized just enough to complement those with, in his opinion, some of the best costumes in there. Some of them he managed to recruit like soldiers to scout for Garth among the crowd for him.

Funny thing is the one person who succeeded in helping Roy was a Batman. But not just any Batman. The accuracy of the costume, the muscled body with those broad shoulders and that strong squared jaw the archer thought he was actually seeing _the _Batman at this party. When conversing with him the guy sounded a lot like him too, it was almost scarier than the Zombie!Bill Murray duplicate he found. However, there was one obvious thing that kept his mind from confusing the two completely. What was it? It just on the tip of his tongue...oh yeah, _emotion_.

The meeting went something like this:

A distraction in the form of a Joker costume, in a red suit (as apposed to the trademark purple) with a more clownish look to him with the makeup, dancing with a Domino. Not a regular domino, if you needed that clarification, but the luck-based superhero from Marvel comics. Joker tried dancing more sensually next to her only to be turned down with two hands up and a slick slide step backwards. There was something mesmerizing about them, watching their humorous dance of a befuddled romantic Joker trying to lure the heroine only to be rejected, yet the clown persists regardless, that had Roy glued to the endeavors that he he didn't see where he was placing his booted foot on the dance floor inadvertently bumping into and stepping onto someone's foot. The currently blonde hero turned around to immediately apologize only to have his heart completely stop in his chest at the sight of the bat suit standing _veeery _ menacingly at 6'2.

"Oh my god," the Batman cried in his eerily deep voice, placing a hand on Roy's shoulder, large and concerned. "Are you alright kid? Just take a deep breath. Breathe!"

Roy managed to reply back, "Yeah, I'm okay," once he got his heart to continue pumping again. "You-you just scared me a little," he panted.

"I'm sorry about that," the Batman said, his hand retreating to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "I should have watched where I was standing. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Roy stared at the Batman for a moment, trying to get the wheels turning properly in his brain to form a comprehensive response. He gripped at his plastic water cup like a lifeline yet remained mindful of the item's delicate nature so as not to squeeze too hard and end up breaking and/or spilling it.

"Ah-I am sorry. It's just that you look and sound so, so, very much like Batman. I've met the real deal before, he's scary as hell. You look and sound uncannily just like him."

As much as the Batman tried to suppress it, a prideful smirk spread over his face.

"Heh, you think so?" the Batman chuckled. "I knew it was a good costume but I didn't know it's _that_ good. Thanks for that."

"No problem," Roy said nonchalantly. "Just no more sneaking up on me. At age twenty-two and I'm already too old for this crap."

Noticing the younger man's good humor, the Batman grins halfheartedly, "You've got a deal, grandpa."

Roy snorts which then transcends into a laughing fit. "Smart ass."

The Batman joins him in laughter.

"So," Roy continues, a smile still lingering on his face, "whose the man behind the bat cowl?"

"I'm Kevin," the Batman replies. "Whose the man behind the mask?"

"Name's Roy," the said Titan answers.

"By the way," Roy continues, "I'm looking for someone at this party. His name is Garth. I don't know what he's dressed as but he has long black hair and purple eyes, given if he's not wearing a mask. He's about the same height as me as well. Probably seen with a blonde mute teenager around here?"

Kevin rested his very much Batman worthy chin in between his thumb and forefinger in thought. Mulling over the given description and scanning Roy's costume up and down. After a minute one of the corners of his mouth quirks up in a half smile.

"You're in luck," says Kevin, "I've seen him. He's over there by the punch table just beside the wall opposite of the DJ. Grab my arm, I'll lead you through the crowd."

Roy nodded. He grabbed a hold of Kevin's forearm as the Batman guided him through the masses. After bumping against and squeezing through the disguised patrons, his water cup still intact and half-full, they made it to the punch table in no time.

Upon reaching their destination Roy took in the costumes present by the table. Nearest to him was a pair of twins girls dressed in cheerleader uniforms gossiping about something unintelligible and an annoyed looking quarter back who bared a striking resemblance to one of the cheerleaders (Roy couldn't help but feel pity for the poor guy who clearly did not want to be here), a salt shaker without it's pepper and-

Roy halts in his tracks when he took in the person's costume from across the table facing away from him. Red sleeveless shirt, tights and fingerless gloves that go up to the elbow with matching yellow boots, utility belt and carrier for arrows strapped around a svelte yet muscular torso partially hidden by a pony-tail of long orange hair.

The attire was his own. It was his costume. But his feet didn't get glued to the floor just from the fact that someone had actually dressed up as his hero persona. This wasn't just somebody from the hundred or so people at the pumpkin party for a normal Halloween night of fun. Oh no. One look from the back where the dark skin around the neck area revealed by the pony-tail, his posture from leaning comfortably against the table as he watched the crowd in their energetic dancing, and the ridges from the back of those perfectly sculpted ears that seem to pop out more than they should, Roy knew he found his target.

"I take it you found who you were looking for," Kevin gave Roy an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Go on. Talk to him. Have fun kid."

Once more, Roy had to find his tongue in order to say something. Though this time out of dumbstruck awe than brief blinding terror of Death coming to reap his soul for stepping on his toes. "Th-thanks for your help," the archer manages to say with gratitude.

"No problem, Roy," Kevin smiles giving the young hero a two-fingered salute. "Have a good night!"

Kevin walks off the scene where the previously mentioned jock eagerly goes after him to escape his sister's verbal antics. The stunned cheerleaders watched him go from the suddenness of his leave before shrugging and going back to their meaningless discussion.

When Roy brought his attention back to Garth he was startled to find that his beloved was staring at him over the shoulder with a grin on his face. A domino mask covered his eyes yet still remained very readable in it's expecting tone.

Unmoving, Roy waved dumbly. Garth visibly chuckled from the archer's uncharacteristic behavior. Roy literally shook it off regained his confidence and marched onward to stand beside Garth.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Garth questions over the music.

"Searching for your pumpkin to place my next to," Roy replied, just as loud. "Oh, and I ran into Dick in the lobby."

"Oh really? Robin's here?" the Atlantean then pondered to himself, "Guess I should have figured that out since Slade brought Jericho."

"By the way," the archer started, "what did Silent But Sweet need your help with anyways to warrant radio silence?"

Without the need for words, Garth jerked his head in the direction of Jericho (just dressed in his usual hippy getup) happily dancing with a white-haired girl who looked like a gender swap of Slade, eye patch and everything. Her movements were more reluctant yet she did seem to be enjoying herself.

Roy immediately became interested, Shipping Goggles metaphorically resting comfortably on his face as he watched the two spin each other around on the dance floor. "Whoa! And who is that with him? A lady friend?"

Garth half-smirked at the redhead, anticipating Roy's reaction to his next response. "Close. That's Rose, his sister."

"Oh..." Roy said, almost disappointed. Shipping Goggles immediately discarded.

Garth chuckled, "You know, Jericho doesn't need you playing Cupid for him."

"Well if I don't help Silent Day then who will?"

In that moment Jericho suddenly noticed the new comer to the party standing next to the disguised Aqualad. The curly haired blonde broke out in a wide toothy smile, waving at the archer in greeting. He grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her over to the punch table where Jericho squeezed Roy into a brotherly hug.

"Okay, okay there, J," said Roy, patting the younger Titan's back. "Getting too tight there. Geez, look at how tall you are!"

Jericho beamed as he let go of the older man. His green eyes shimmering like emerald orbs in excitement.

"So," Roy continues, "this must be Rose, the aforementioned sister that I've heard _so_ much about." He stuck out his arm out in inviting a polite handshake.

The said Wilson sister crossed her arms,"Save the formalities. I know you can't wait to drag Aquamarine off to some place private. Primal eagerness is practically radiating off of you from seeing your boyfriend in your own costume."

"Ouch," the archer's hand retreated to the back of his head sheepishly. "Cold, analytical. You're definitely Slade's daughter."

Roy statement received a small yet smug smile from the teen. A familiar sense of pride shined within her single visible eye that made the man's skin crawl. Roy wondered if Rose was created in a lab as a genetically modified clone out of the Slade Wilson. 

"Alright, now," started a serious sounding Garth, "which one of you has the tickets?"

Jericho raised one hand and pulled out a couple of movie tickets with the other.

"And we've got our key cards as well," Rose pulled out her own to show she indeed possessed the item.

The Atlantean smiles and nodded.

"Good. Don't stay out too late-"

"Or dad would fillet ya," Rose interrupted. "Got it."

Jericho hugged the two men goodbye before leading his sister back through the crowd. Roy watched them go, smiling slightly.

The red head-turned-blonde was suddenly nudged by his significant other whom smirked at him.

"So, me borrowing you uniform brings out your 'primal eagerness'," Garth playfully questions with playfully provoked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Roy may have been able to sound dismissive however the blush on his face betrayed his facade. "Wanna dance?"

Garth shook his head.

"No," the Atlantean answers, "I'm all danced out. Let's head to the pool."

Roy contemplated on it for a second. "Eh, why not?" he agreed.

Together they left the ballroom hand-in-hand.


End file.
